Don't Turn Away
by Keikokin
Summary: Based on a song by Disturbed, this older story of mine revolves around a battle damaged Harry Potter and a war weary Draco Malfoy. SLASH HP/DM *complete* Posted to FF by request.


Title: Don't Turn Away

Author: Keikokin

Note: Thanks to Cofaym for the Beta work! Previously published at my yahoo group, Live Journal and archive, Cherish the Muse

AU: Harry had his battle with Voldemort but slipped into the shell of his own mind. He only blinks, walks and takes care of his own needs. Not responsive to any stimuli or recognizing any persons, his current Guardian, Remus Lupin, quietly signed him into St. Mungo's.

Draco Malfoy watched his mother slowly go insane after his father was sent to Azkaban. Finally, he admitted her to St. Mungo's.

It's a year after graduation.

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Based on: "Don't turn away I pray you've heard the words I've spoken…let the darkness cover me….deny everything…I need your strength to get me through this…." by Disturbed

/indicates thoughts/

************************************************** **********'

"Hello, Mother." Draco said, putting flowers into the vase by her bed, tossing the old ones away.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout," Narcissa began to sing. Draco rolled his eyes, watching with mild amusement as his mother went through the little dance motions. When she finished, she looked at Draco.

"Was I good Daddy?" she asked happily, with the glee of a five year old.

"Very good 'Cissy," Draco intoned, deadly tired of this weekly torture.

He looked back at his mother who was now whispering and giggling to her stuffed rabbit. Otherwise it was very quiet in the private room. The blond turned at the sound of a familiar voice in the hall.

"Oh God, Ron, I can't handle seeing Harry like this!" Hermione Weasley cried.

"Calm down Hermione, it's not good for the baby," Ron Weasley soothed. Their voices faded away down the hall.

/Hmm, little Weasleys already. What's wrong with Potter? /

Draco gave his mother a pat on the head then went out into the hall. He looked into the room across the way, which last week held a witch with a squid head. But the witch was gone. A lone figure sat at the window, it was none other than Harry Potter.

/Potter is in St. Mungo's? Shit. He saved the world only to crack up? /

Not able to resist, Draco entered the room then walked to the window. He cleared his throat. Harry blinked, but kept staring out the window. Draco was taken aback.

/Malfoys are never ignored! /

"Potter!" Draco snapped. Harry blinked. Draco waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. Draco dragged up a chair to sit in before he fell down.

/Wow. Potter has snapped. He's worse than Mother. But he always seemed to be made of stronger stuff. /

"Potter, it's me, Draco Malfoy. You remember, arch enemy all that? Seven years of living hell. Endless fights. Potter? Yoo-hoo!"

Harry continued to stare out the window.

"Well, I'm here visiting my mother; she thinks she's a teapot this week."

There was no response.

"Oh come on Potter, you can't tell me Voldemort did this to you? I know you lost Dumbledore and all but …at least snap out of it and tell me to go to hell. It's your golden chance to tell me to go to bugger off. Potter? Not a single retort? Well fine then, perhaps I'll see you next week."

Draco went to tell his mother goodbye then proceeded to the nurses' station.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" the Head Medi-witch inquired.

"Mr. Potter, what's his condition?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh, are you a friend of Mr. Potter. Yes, I suppose you went to school together."

Draco nodded his head.

"Very sad case; all he does is stare at nothing all day long. He can take care of himself. But that is all. No response to anyone at all, just blinks. His guardian, Mr. Lupin, checked him in. I doubt he'll ever snap out of it. You-know-who broke him," the Witch sniffed sadly.

"Yes, well thank you," Draco said before turning to leave, confused by how much this new development bothered him.

"Hello mother," Draco said dully once again, changing her flowers the following week.

"I can do cats whiskers!" Narcissa said, happily playing with a piece of tied string and holding what appeared to be string whiskers to her face.

"Very good 'Cissy!" Draco replied patting her on the head.

"Oh Daddy! I knew you'd be happy!" 'Cissy replied before going back to talking to her rabbit.

Draco sat there for a bit then decided to go see Harry. Ron Weasley sat there alone crying at Harry's knees. Draco cleared his throat.

"Weasley, how is he?" Draco asked sincerely.

"Why the hell do you care?" Ron snapped wiping the tears away with a shirt sleeve.

"I've been asking myself the same question all week. I suppose it's because he's no fun like this," Draco drawled.

Ron looked up at Harry who just blinked. Then he stood to walk over to Draco.

"Why are you here Malfoy? Come to rub it in his face? Well, even you can't hurt him now!" Ron snapped vehemently.

"Actually my mother is across the hall," Draco said quietly, looking over at Harry.

"Oh bugger, I…I forgot….Dad said that she…" Ron stammered running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, well I came over to see Potter last week. All he did was blink. I can tell you Weasley, as a Malfoy I am not used to having my presence ignored in such a fashion," Draco drawled.

Ron snorted then smiled. "The world is really in the shitter when you make me smile. Well, I have to go; Hermione's waiting."

Draco nodded then went further into the room. He drew up the chair to Harry's spot again.

"Hey Potter, it's Malfoy again, here for your weekly torment. I bet I can keep this up longer than you can. Of course, I'd have to take you to dinner or something to apologize for doing this to you. That is if you were to snap out of it. Come on Potter. Shit. I can't get over seeing you like this and I don't know why."

Harry blinked.

"I'm all on my own now Potter. I could use your strength right now. Hey, Potter, that was a compliment! Shit, you always seemed so strong. The Weasel was just here. I've never seen a grown man fall apart like that. You keep this up and you might get a tear out of me! That you can't miss, Draco Malfoy crying!"

Harry blinked then turned his head toward Draco, looking him straight in the eyes.

"AAAHHHH!" a nurse in the hall screamed, dropping a tray. "Get the doctor!"

/ What the hell? /

Draco turned toward the scream, and clatter. When he turned back Harry was looking back out the window. Suddenly throngs of people were running into the room. Draco was startled.

"He moved! He was reacting!" the nurse that had screamed was now screaming at a healer.

/What's going on? /

The healer looked at Draco inquiringly.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Did Mr. Potter react to you?"

"He turned to look at me if that's what you mean."

The healers' mouth dropped open then he smiled.

"It's just; he's never reacted to anyone Mr. Malfoy. Not since his battle with You-Know-Who three months ago."

/Well, I'll be. Potter will look at me, but no one else? /

"Mr. Malfoy, could you possibly come back tomorrow to visit Mr. Potter?"

Draco nodded; then snuck out of the room as more medical people entered. Remus Lupin passed him on the way, running into the room.

/Well Potter, it looks like I might owe you dinner after all. / Draco smiled before he left.

Draco stopped the next day at the nurses' station.

"How is Mr. Potter?" Draco inquired.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, there's been no change since you left yesterday."

Draco nodded then left to go see Harry. He pulled up his customary seat.

"Hello Potter. Well, I hope you're happy; you get to see me twice in a week. Draco Malfoy, a regular visitor of yours. Come on Potter, a witty comment for your old school chum Draco?"

Draco sighed. There didn't seem to any response. Remus Lupin entered the room.

"Oh, Draco! I'm glad to see you could make it today. I don't know how to thank you! You seem to be the only one to get through to him," Remus choked on the last words.

"Oh, hello Mr. Lupin," Draco began, unsure of what to say to the werewolf who always made him uneasy.

"Remus, please. Tell me, what did you say to him yesterday?" Remus inquired as he summoned a tea tray.

"Well, I commented on Weasley being here and crying. That if Potter didn't snap out of it I might cry. It would be a sight not to be missed, Draco Malfoy crying."

Harry turned away from the window and looked at Draco.

"Oh my God," Remus dropped the teacup on the tray, causing Draco to look down. When he looked back up Harry had turned toward the window.

"I don't get you Potter, never did, never will," Draco drawled.

Remus cleaned up the tray then tried to think hard.

"Didn't you two always fight in school?" Remus asked.

"Like cats and dogs," Draco smirked.

"So you never showed any emotion to him, but anger and so forth, correct?"

"Yes, we were enemies," Draco replied, wondering where this was going.

"Say something nice to him," Remus implored.

"Nice? To Potter?" Draco sneered.

/Isn't my mere presence enough? /

"Please," Remus implored, tears in his eyes. Draco bit his lip.

"Such as?" Draco asked with no idea of what 'nice to Potter' construed.

"Tell him he looks well, anything besides your usual anger," Remus begged.

Draco looked back at Harry, feeling very awkward to be put in this situation.

"You look well today Potter?" Draco asked, looking back to Remus who rolled his eyes.

"Um, it's good to see you again?" Draco said, and Harry turned toward him again. Remus gasped.

"Don't loose eye contact," Remus whispered. "Say something nice!"

"Your friends miss you Potter," Draco said. Harry blinked and turned away.

Remus growled in frustration.

/Shit, it isn't full moon this week is it? /

"God damn it; say something nice, call him by his first name. Please!" Remus begged.

Draco took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and said.

"Harry, I miss talking to you," Draco said sadly, realizing it was true. When he looked up Harry was looking at him again.

"KEEP TALKING!" Remus begged.

"Hey Harry. I'm going to take you out to a big dinner if you come out of this."

Harry blinked, but didn't turn away. Remus clapped his hands and ran from the room.

"Harry, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for everything," Draco said, finding it suddenly hard to breathe.

"I don't like seeing you like this Harry. Come back Harry," Draco said, feeling a lump in his throat.

Harry reached out his hand and put it over Draco's. Draco smiled and held Harry's hand, amazed at the intensity of the gesture. Remus gasped as he returned with the healer. Harry was leaning forward with a hand over Draco's looking him straight in the eyes. The werewolf cried. The doctor shook his head in disbelief. He ran over and began to check Harry.

"So, Harry, you keep this up and I'll have to make dinner reservations. What do you fancy? Italian, French, Chinese?" Draco said with a smile creeping on to his face.

Harry smiled. Draco felt funny knowing he was personally responsible for that smile.

"Keep it up," whispered the doctor. Remus sat on the edge of the bed trying to contain his emotions, but failing miserably.

"Well Harry, if I knew inviting you to dinner would get such a smile from you perhaps I should have done this years ago." Draco drawled.

Harry nodded. Remus sobbed, "Go Draco, go bring him back to us."

"Harry, you have to make a full recovery to go out. Let's say we order some food in the meantime. Chinese for starters?"

Harry nodded again. Remus ran out for a menu, smiling from ear to ear.

"Is this a lunch date Harry?" Draco drawled, amused at the effect he was having on Harry and vice-versa.

Harry nodded happily and covered Draco's other hand. Remus ran back in with a menu, giving it to Draco, then noticed his hands were full and smiled broadly.

"Harry, Remus is here. He's going to see what we want for our lunch date," Draco said, feeling a smile spreading across his face.

Harry turned and looked at Remus. Remus choked on his tears.

"Hello Harry."

Harry smiled. Remus found his voice through his emotions and began to rattle off items. The doctor left the room laughing at the range of facial expressions Harry was showing at some of the items.

"Moo Goo Gai Pan?" Remus asked.

Harry grimaced.

"Sweet and Sour Chicken?"

Harry licked his lips and nodded happily turning back to Draco.

"Make it two," Draco whispered. "And let Weasley know."

Remus nodded and sprinted from the room, leaving the two alone.

"Why me Harry? I mean of all the people you could have responded to, why me? Why Draco Malfoy of all people?"

"Draco," Harry said, his voice raspy from not being used.

Draco choked, his mouth agape, tears welling in his eyes.

"Yes, Harry, why me? Why Draco?"

Harry looked as if he was working very hard to get words out. His eyes filled with tears that began to spill out down his cheeks. He squeezed Draco's hands very hard. Draco could sense Harry was trying to convey something.

Ron and Hermione Weasley appeared at the door with Remus. Draco didn't notice.

"Harry please what is it? Why me? Why say my name?"

"My Draco," Harry rasped out. Draco blinked several times.

Hermione turned to Ron, breaking down in sobs on his shoulder. Ron and Remus leaned together, tears on their faces.

/Had he heard that right? My Draco? Why did Harry say that? Did Harry have feelings for him? Is that why he only responded to him? Is that why Harry said his name? Somewhere deep inside Draco a dam broke loose. Draco let his head flop and the tears fell onto his lap and Harry's hands. /

Harry reached a hand up from Draco's and wiped away the tears. Draco looked up into Harry's smiling face.

"Damn you Harry; Malfoy's don't cry, especially Draco Malfoy."

"Mine does"

"One little lunch date and you get all possessive?"

Harry nodded happily.

"My Draco. Dinner too."

"Bloody hell, Harry. I bring you back and now we're dating?"

"My Draco. Dating."

The trio at the doorway burst out laughing.

"Walked right into that one Malfoy!" Ron laughed out loud.

"Ron." Harry said smiling and looking at him. "No more crying?"

Ron shook his head and laughed in spite of the tears running down his face.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, waddling into the room.

"Hermione. Baby big now." Harry reached forward to touch Hermione's belly. The baby kicked and Harry laughed.

"OH GOD Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

Harry smiled; then seemed to take in his surroundings. "Where?"

"St. Mungo's Harry," Draco said, pulling back his attention.

"Why?" Harry looked confused.

"After the battle Harry, you just kind of snapped." Ron said softly.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered and the life left his face.

"Oh no you don't, Harry. He's gone and you owe me lunch!" Draco said quickly, seeing the light leaving Harry's face, taking his hands again.

"Draco. Not leave." Harry said, looking desperately back at Draco.

Some small white boxes appeared on a nearby table.

"No Harry. I'm not leaving, besides it looks like our lunch just arrived."

Smiling, Ron, Hermione, and Remus went out into the hall to leave Harry and Draco to eat.

"Bloody Hell, Harry likes Draco?" Ron gasped, but still smiling.

"Makes sense when you think about it," Hermione said from Ron's shoulder.

"Yes, it certainly does," Remus beamed.

"But how can Harry just forgive everything Draco's done to us all over the years?" Ron asked, perturbed.

"Oh really, Ron, isn't it obvious? Harry's in love," Hermione gushed happily.

Ron sputtered. The healer nodded happily at them in agreement and entered the room.

"Looks like Harry's caught his man though, eh?" Remus chuckled.

"But why didn't Harry respond to any of us then?" Ron asked regaining control.

"Maybe it was the voice of true love calling out to him," Hermione sighed.

Ron rolled his eyes. Remus chuckled.

"Well, either that or it was the sheer shock of Draco being nice to him," Remus mused. "It seemed Draco got him to respond initially just by being kind to Harry. Then Harry's feelings for Draco pulled him out the rest of the way."

"But he's still not himself, mate," Ron challenged.

"Harry's come a long way today. I think he just needs time," Remus said, looking back at Harry and Draco eating together.

"Time with Draco," Hermione giggled.

"Yes, I quite agree. The more time Mr. Potter spends with Mr. Malfoy the faster and smoother his recovery should be," the healer added, coming up to them.

"Will Harry be able to go home soon?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Once we can make arrangements with Mr. Malfoy," the healer said happily.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

"Mr. Potter should not be left alone at this stage of the game. If he were to go home to his own house he would quickly crawl back into his mental shell." The doctor warned.

"But Doctor, what if Draco doesn't agree to this?" Hermione asked.

The doctor looked across the hall toward Mrs. Malfoy.

"I dare say if this had not happened, Mr. Malfoy would soon have been in the same state as Mr. Potter. I've read the reports on his mother. As well, her physician told me that he has seen Mr. Malfoy becoming more despondent with every visit. I think he will agree," the doctor left.

"OOOOO" Hermione said, grabbing Ron.

"Honey?" Ron asked reaching for his wife.

"Whew, I think I need to go home," Hermione panted.

Ron and Remus nodded to each other before the Weasleys vanished.

Remus walked back into Harry's room, where Draco and Harry were finishing lunch.

"Remus," Harry said happily, seeing the werewolf enter the room and turning to him.

"Hi Harry, how was lunch?" Remus asked happily.

"Good. Food here bad." Harry made a face. Draco cracked up.

Remus thought it would be a good time to breach the subject at hand.

"So it looks like you might get to leave here soon Harry," Remus said, looking with concern at Draco.

"Go with Draco," Harry smiled at Draco. Draco smirked.

"Funny you should say that Harry," Remus began and Draco's eyes went wide.

"The doctor seems to think it would be best if…" Remus didn't get to finish.

"You're kidding right?" Draco choked. Harry looked confused.

"I help him back, then it's dinner, now lunch, then suddenly he ropes me into dating him and now…" Malfoy said indignantly, but Remus put a hand up to stop his tirade.

Harry was crying and staring out the window again.

"Harry?" Remus called, but Harry didn't react. Remus pursed his lips together and smacked Draco across the back of his head.

"OWW!" Draco said rubbing his head and glaring weapons of mass destruction at Remus.

"Fine, fine. Harry I'm sorry. I was acting rashly." Draco stammered.

Harry didn't react. Remus hit Draco again. Draco mouthed numerous curses at the man.

"Harry, please look at me."

Harry turned to look at Draco, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Harry rope?"

Draco just managed to block Remus' next swat across the back of his head.

"Harry, it's just all been so fast. I really am sorry I said that," Draco said.

Harry kept crying, silent tears running down his face.

"DRACO," Remus hissed.

Draco lifted his arms up in a shrug, mouthing, "What do I do?" Remus grabbed him by the scruff of his black linen shirt, dragging him off to the corner.

"Look, Harry has no boundaries right now. He's completely wide open; pure emotion. You hurt him deeply by what you said. I...I think he's in love with you. I'm sorry this is all being thrown at you but he needs you. If you really don't want to be with him, well, break it off when he is himself again. Just, please, for the rest of us, stop being Malfoy for once. We need your help. He needs your help. You are the only one he's responded to before today. Just being with you he's opened up so much. Please Draco," Remus choked on emotion.

Draco felt ashamed, because everything Remus said was true. He looked across the hall where his mother appeared to be playing with her toy rabbit.

/Is he in love with me? Why? How? Damn, if the roles were reversed and someone could bring Mother back…/

"Harry, I enjoyed our lunch. When you leave will you come with me?" Draco asked.

"Harry roping?"

"You're not the one roping," Draco said, looking over Harry's head to Remus. Harry didn't seem to catch it.

"Not want me," Harry said sadly, hanging his head.

Draco rolled his eyes then took Harry by the shoulders.

"I. Never. Said. That." Draco said sternly.

"Not want date," Harry said firmly.

"Harry you are very difficult did you know that? Even with three word sentences!" Draco growled.

"Draco growl cute." Harry chuckled.

Remus snickered. Draco glared at him, but was unable to stop the smile spreading on his face.

"So Harry, we still on for dinner?"

"If Draco want."

"Yes, I want to."

Harry nodded happily.

"Still dating?"

Draco nodded and Harry threw himself into Draco arms, cuddling in tightly. Remus burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face; then left the room unable to contain himself. Draco closed his eyes, giving into the sensation.

/Not too bad really, haven't had a hug in years. Hmm, seems to fit just right. Even smells good. His hair is soft. Oh God, what is happening to me? /

Harry pulled away just as Draco was starting to enjoy the affection. Harry was blushing.

"What Harry?" Draco asked, moving the hair from Harry's eyes.

"Date end kiss." Harry whispered softly.

"Well you seem to know what you want, don't you?" Draco chuckled.

Harry nodded and took off his glasses with one hand expectantly.

"What am I going to do with you, Potter?" Draco whispered looking into the beautiful green eyes and losing himself completely.

"Not Potter, Harry."

"Yes, of course," Draco whispered before he leaned over to kiss Harry softly on the lips. Harry sighed happily, as did Draco. Neither noticed the werewolf in the hall jumping up and down punching the air with one arm in a silent cheer. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other shutting the world out around them.

"Mr. Malfoy I understand that Mr. Lupin has explained the circumstances which would best serve Mr. Potter's recovery?"

"Yes, he has," Draco replied, smiling at Harry on the other side of the room.

"I'd like to thank you for helping us with his recovery," the healer replied.

"Is there anything I need to sign?" Draco asked.

"Yes, if you would just come with me?" the healer asked, motioning toward the door.

"Let me just let him know," Draco said, already heading toward Harry.

"Harry, I have to go with the healer. I'll be right back as soon as we finish," Draco said, but no sooner did he get the words out Harry was back in his arms.

"Draco not go," Harry pleaded from the comfort of Draco's arms.

"Harry, I'll be back. I tell you what; I'll introduce you to my mother, okay?" Draco said sadly, thinking of what his mother was still going through.

Harry nodded happily and Draco took him over to meet his mother before he left with the healer.

"Hello Harry, did you come to play with me?" Narcissa asked cheerfully.

"Yes Draco Mother," Harry said happily.

"Why do you call me that name? It's funny!" Narcissa giggled.

"Draco your son," Harry said simply.

"I don't have a son. I have a rabbit. I'm only a little girl, silly!" Narcissa giggled.

"Come with me," Harry said and took Mrs. Malfoy's hand and led her to the bathroom. He pointed at the mirror.

"Look, all grown. You have son. Son is Draco. You boyfriend mother. You a mother," Harry said, concentrating hard to get it all out.

Narcissa gasped, looked in the mirror, running a hand over it then over her face. She looked at her hands, and then fainted. Harry caught her and carried her back to bed.

"HARRY! What are you doing?" Draco yelled coming into the room.

"Your mother fainted." Harry said sitting by her.

Draco pulled out his wand, pointing it at his mother, "Enervate."

"Mother?" Draco asked softly

"Draco?" Narcissa asked in reply.

"Hello," Harry waved at her.

"Hello young man," Narcissa said. "Draco, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mother? You know who I am?" Draco gasped.

"I told her. She saw mirror." Harry said happily. "She fell down. I caught her."

"What? You did what Harry?" Draco asked stunned.

"Draco, where are your manners? Introduce me to your friend!" Draco's mother scolded.

Harry laughed as Draco threw himself around his mother, holding her tightly and crying in her hair.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He smiled and waved.

"Really Draco, whatever is wrong with you? Crying? Hello Harry, forgive Draco. I don't know what's come over him."

"I know. You were sick. Draco was sad. He missed you," Harry replied.

"Draco, there's something a little off about your friend," Narcissa whispered.

Draco laughed, then turned to Harry. The blond shook his head.

"You are amazing Harry. I don't know how to thank you." Draco said before wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Oh my, Draco! Is there something I need to know?" Narcissa exclaimed. "And where am I?"

"Harry, can you please get the healer?" Draco asked looking down at Harry, who had cuddled into him again.

"Yes Draco. I'll be back. I promise Draco," Harry said happily, then went to get the doctor.

Draco took his mother's hand in his own.

"Mother you are at St. Mungo's. You had a bit of a bad patch adjusting to things."

"Things? What things Draco? Where is Lucius? Why isn't he here?"

"Mother. That's what you had a hard time adjusting to." Draco struggled to say the right thing.

Harry arrived with the healer.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy it seems Mr. Potter has returned the favor of bringing him back by bringing back your mother. If you two keep this up I'll be out of a job!"

The healer laughed and Draco smiled.

"WHERE is Lucius?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Mr. Malfoy bad. He went away. Not your fault. Draco needs you."

The doctor chuckled.

"Well, that's it in a nutshell. Mrs. Malfoy, I think we need to talk. Mr. Malfoy if you would be so kind as to come back in the morning I think your mother will be ready to leave, as long as there are no set backs."

Draco hugged his mother goodbye; then walked over to where Harry was, hugging him hard, and vanished.

"Wow, Malfoy Manor!" Harry said, looking at the estate around him.

Draco held onto Harry tightly, shaking his head in disbelief at all that had happened in such a short time. Harry happily cuddled up into his arms.

"Thank you Draco."

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you Harry!"

"Draco, I'm hungry." Harry said just as his stomach growled.

The blond chuckled and they went to eat.

"OOOOO" Hermione gasped.

"They're getting closer together Hermione!" Ron said excitedly.

"Whew, whew, whew," Hermione panted. "How far apart?"

"Thirty minutes!" Ron said happily. "You'll be done in no time!"

"I hate you," Hermione gasped. "Take me back to the hospital you stupid git."

Ron laughed and notified his family first, then Remus.

Draco and Harry had just finished up their dinner when the face of Remus Lupin appeared in the fire.

"Remus!" Harry said happily, spotting him before Draco.

"Hi Harry, everything okay?" Remus smiled up at Harry.

"Great! Draco is here. Dinner was great. Draco mom well."

Remus raised his eyebrows at how fast Harry was progressing but then caught the end.

"Draco, what's happened with your mother?" Remus asked curiously.

"Harry snapped her out of her shell. He was absolutely brilliant," Draco said, happily wrapping his arms around Harry from behind.

"Did you really, Harry?" Remus asked, astonished.

"She was nice. Draco helped me. I helped her. She misses Lucius. She'll come home. Draco needs her. She knows now." Harry smiled.

"Harry my lad, you're becoming a little jabber box. Maybe when this is all over you should become a healer!" Remus said happily, thinking how he had given up on Harry not too long ago.

"No, stay with Draco." Harry said happily. Draco's mouth dropped.

"Harry that was a four word sentence." Remus said, trying not to laugh at Draco's face.

"Remus call to check?" Harry asked, oblivious to Draco's shock.

"Oh, I almost forgot; Hermione's gone into labor. Ron took her to the hospital!" Remus beamed.

"WOW! Is she okay Remus? Does she want company?" Harry asked with a huge smile covering his face.

"I dare say Ron could use some company. But it might be a long night," Remus added.

Harry spun around in Draco's arms.

"Can we go Draco?" he asked; then took in the look on Draco's face.

"Draco see a ghost?" Harry said smiling.

Remus burst out laughing, choked out a goodbye, and vanished from the fire.

"Harry, we need to talk," Draco began.

"Talk later date over," Harry said happily, taking his glasses off.

"Harry, I'm serious. I don't know how my mother is going to react to us dating, much less if you are thinking of moving in down the line. Besides, I didn't even ask you to live with me," Draco said with his eyes closed, knowing once he looked into those green eyes he was cooked.

"Your mother met me. She was nice too. She saw us hug. She was okay, Draco. She wants you happy. You live with me? I have nice house. You hold on Draco."

Draco had just enough warning to hold on before Harry apparated them to his house.

"Harry, can I have more of a warning next time?" Draco gasped.

"Sorry Draco, you like?" Harry waved an arm around the room.

Draco gasped looking around the room. Certainly it was not Malfoy Manor, but it was an architectural gem. There were high ceilings, open spaces, cascading water sculptures, modern art pieces all in the Frank Lloyd Wright style. The house seemed to flow from one space to the next seamlessly. Draco had never seen a home like it.

"Harry, it's beautiful. It's so spacious, like a piece of art in itself." Draco gasped.

"You live with me?" Harry asked. "I show you house. Then we have kiss. Then go see Ron."

Draco just nodded in shock as Harry began pulling him along through the house. Draco was staggered realizing that Harry was quite wealthy and with an extraordinary sense of taste. The amount of space and use of the flow really overwhelmed him.

"Harry, it's just so big!" Draco said, standing in the center of the large atrium space that was the courtyard of the home.

"I lived in a cupboard. I hate very small spaces." Harry replied.

"You're up to five words Harry," Draco smiled.

"You owe me a kiss," Harry said, taking his glasses off.

"Nothing wrong with your memory Harry," Draco whispered before he felt Harry's lips on his own. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck as he felt arms going around his waist. Draco felt an utter lack of concern in regards to his relationship with his former enemy as they kissed deeply. He realized time and appearance no longer mattered as long as they were together. As his heart raced he also began to discover his feelings for Harry ran deeper than he first thought. When Harry broke off the kiss he smiled and cuddled into Draco's arms.

"Gods, Harry you've turned my whole world upside down," Draco actually felt chills running through him.

"Is that good, Draco? Are we breaking up?" Harry asked from his spot in Draco's arms.

"I don't think I can get enough of you Harry. It's overwhelming," Draco said, feeling very vulnerable.

Draco felt Harry sigh.

"Good. I feel the same Draco."

They held each other a little longer before Harry smiled up at Draco.

"Baby time!" Harry yelled before he ran off, leaving Draco alone. He ran back in the room a minute later with a teddy bear almost as big as he was. Draco burst out laughing at the sight. Harry gave Draco a quick kiss before wrapping the three of them together.

"Are you ready Draco?" Harry asked over the bear between them. Too busy laughing, Draco could only nod before they vanished.

The couple apparated to the hospital only to find Remus had beaten them there. The Weasley family was there in force, laughing hard. For a moment Draco thought they were laughing at Harry and Draco holding the bear. But they weren't even noticed. Draco soon heard why; Hermione seemed to be in hard labor.

"I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN RONALD WEASLEY. I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Hermione, honey, you don't mean that," Ron whimpered.

"AVADA KEDAVRA ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! I'LL TORTURE YOU! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GO TO THE LOO!"

"Now dear, you are just being ridiculous," Ron pleaded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Hermione honey, please try to calm down!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"I'LL BECOME A NUN! I'LL GO CELIBATE! SOMEBODY HELP ME KILL HIM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ron ran out of the room as Hermione threw something at him. Fred and George grabbed him and tossed him back in to the room.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS RONALD WEASLEY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"KILL ME NOW! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"DRUGS, I NEED MORE DRUGS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"WAA" "WAA"

THUD.

Ron had to be carried out of the room by Fred and George. He had passed out cold with a huge smile on his face. Hermione's parents and Ron's parents ran into the room.

"TWINS!" yelled Ron as soon as he came to.

"YES!" yelled Fred and George, giving each other a high five.

Draco turned to Harry, smiled, then took his wand out and pointed it at the bear.

"Replicatus!" Draco said, and then had a giant bear in his arms. This drew some attention to the couple.

"Harry! You made it! Ron yelled, running toward him while being hugged by his family."

"Hey Ron! Congratulations!" Harry called over the bear. He put it down to hug Ron.

"Hey Weasley, congratulations old man," Draco said over his bear.

Ron burst out laughing at the sight of Draco Malfoy carrying a five-foot high teddy bear. Draco tossed it at him laughing himself. Harry followed suit. Ron waved a wand and the bears both reappeared in Hermione's room.

"Thanks guys," Ron said happily.

"Are they boys or girls?" Draco asked.

"Boys, Kurt and Kevin," Ron beamed.

"How is Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand and he in turn grabbed Draco's. In a human chain they entered Hermione's room.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled. She was very red in the face and had her hair pulled back, but glowed with happiness.

"Congratulations MOM," Harry said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Harry; thank you Draco for bringing him back to us," Hermione said before breaking down in tears. She hugged them both and then they hugged each other.

"Oi Harry, you and Malfoy dating?" George asked while Fred, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly, and Arthur waited for the answer.

"Yes, DRACO and I are dating," Harry replied happily. Remus gasped, and the Weasleys gasped at Harry's progress.

"Harry, that's six words!" Draco said, happily wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Man, I thought when You-Know-Who snapped you like that you were never coming back," Charlie said.

Draco felt Harry shake in his arms.

"I don't think he's ready to talk about that just yet." Draco said firmly.

"Oh, sorry Harry," Charlie said.

"It's okay Charlie," Harry said.

"We are all very grateful to you Draco," Remus said, and the Weasley's nodded.

"Still weird to see you two together," Ron shook his head but was smiling.

"Better get used to it. Draco's moving in with me," Harry said firmly. Several of the Weasley's sputtered.

"Not the Manor?" Remus asked.

"Mother will be coming home tomorrow," Draco said happily. "She'll have enough to deal with, what with father being gone."

"Draco has to stay with me," Harry added. "Doctor's orders."

"I just can't get over the change in you Harry," Hermione said yawning tiredly from the bed.

"Alright OUT!" yelled Molly Weasley, starting to shove the red haired mob out of the room, carrying another red haired bundle in her arms. The Grangers were in the hall with the other twin.

Harry and Draco said their goodbyes, going first to the Manor so Draco could pick up some things before they left for Harry's house.

"Okay Harry, where am I sleeping?" Draco asked when they arrived at Harry's.

"With me I hope," Harry whispered.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, yawning widely.

Harry chuckled and took Draco's hand, leading him to his bedroom. Looking in his bed stand Harry grinned happily to see his wand. He waved it at Draco, taking off his shirt quickly.

"Geez Harry, move fast don't you?" Draco teased as he yawned.

Harry yawned widely as well, waving his wand to turn down the bed. Quickly and gratefully they climbed into the bed, falling asleep instantly in each others' arms.

Draco woke the next morning to the delicious smell of coffee brewing. He opened his eyes tentatively saw where he was then closed them again.

Sighing he began to ruminate over the recent events; seeing Harry in St. Mungo's, Harry making leaps and bounds in his recovery because of him, kissing Harry, lunch and dinner with Harry, Granger and the Weasel having the twins, and his mothers recovery all thanks to Harry.

It seemed his whole life suddenly revolved around the raven-haired man. But what did he really have before Harry? Empty days around the Manor, trips to the hospital to see his mother and occasional trips to see Blaise, he didn't think about it before, but he didn't really have a life.

Draco realized he felt more alive with Harry then he had since they had graduated. It had always been Harry in Hogwarts too, who had given him his edge, his spark, his joie de vivre, so to speak.

When the war between the light and dark ended it seemed everyone wanted to put the past behind them. But could Harry? Could Draco help Harry the way he had helped him? He wanted to. Why couldn't Harry even hear Voldemort's name? What happened to Harry to make him snap like that? Could he snap again?

Draco felt funny in his heart. How did he feel about Harry? Could it be that he already was in love with him? He certainly cared for him, was grateful to him, it was just hard to say yet.

Harry stood at the archway to the bedroom watching Draco's face. It swirled with emotions and it was fascinating. Like the ocean tide sweeps clean the sand expressions seemed to change on Draco's face. First sadness, then happiness, concern and confusion filled the blonds face.

"Do you want to have some coffee?" Harry asked carrying a cup to the bed.

A set of beautiful eyes opened to look at him, blond lashes fluttering slightly. Then Draco's head turned slightly taking in the coffee being offered to him.

"Thanks," Draco said simply taking the coffee sitting up and pulling up his knees to lean on. He sniffed the coffee slightly, blew over it and took a sip.

"Mmm, perfect," Draco said appreciatively, all emotion save satisfaction washing away from his face.

"Do you need to talk?" Harry asked sitting carefully on the end of the bed, his black silk pants hitching slightly as he sat. He stretched slightly and yawned causing his white t-shirt to rise exposing his toned abdomen.

Draco blinked at the sight, feeling his breath hitch. He closed his eyes quickly. Harry tilted his head to one side, not sure what was going on in Draco's head.

"Draco?"

"Harry why do you want me in your life like this?" Draco asked softly speaking into his cup.

"I've missed you," Harry said getting up to look out onto the indoor waterfall. "Do you always wake up this insecure?"

"To be truthful I'm not used to waking up with anyone," Draco replied watching Harry.

Harry turned to stand half in the shadow half in the light. Draco couldn't see his face.

"You think you could?" Harry asked softly. "Not just because I need you. If you stay there's another room. Unless you've changed your mind."

"Aren't you worried about your future being with me?" Draco replied.

Harry shook his head then walked over to the bed. He put his cup down then took Draco's cup, sitting it down next to his own. Harry looked at Draco, the picture of insecurity. He looked at the knees now pulled up under the chin, and arms wrapped around his legs. Harry put his hands on either side of Draco's face tilting it upwards to look him in the eyes.

"Yesterday I didn't have a future. Or have you forgotten that? I'm not asking for commitment, or love. Having you here is special to me. You mean a lot to me, "Harry said softly.

"Wow, phrases to speeches?" Draco smirked.

Harry smiled, Draco grabbed him by the back of the neck dragging him to just under his chin then nuzzled into the coal black hair. Harry put his arms around Draco's chest closed his eyes.

"Maybe there were things I've forgotten to say. I'm still Draco Malfoy. I don't think I've changed that much from school. I suppose my mind is stuck in the middle of yesterday. It's going to take a bit to get used to this, whatever this is that we have between us now. Bear with me Harry, not everyone is a brave Gryffindor." Draco said in a barely audible voice.

"I'm not brave," Harry said shaking as he did.

"I don't know what happened to you Harry, but I'd like to help."

"You have," Harry whispered.

"Let's just stop pretending. I have insecurities and you have issues. Maybe we can help each other. It's been so long since we just talked as friends, if ever. This is so weird. In school we pushed each other to be better by always being at each other's throats. Now here we are leaning on each other for strength." Draco pulled away from Harry, so he could look in his eyes. "You brought light into my life Harry Potter when I was used to the darkness."

Gently Draco kissed Harry. The chemistry he recalled from yesterday was still there. Harry melted against his lips. Draco straightened out his legs, lowering himself and Harry to the bed. When they stopped kissing Harry curled up on Draco's chest, which was covered by a white t-shirt like his own.

"I don't want you to go Draco," Harry whispered.

"I'm not leaving. I think I am waiting for parts of me to catch up with everything that has happened."

"You aren't the only one," Harry whispered in a shaky voice.

"Harry when you want to talk about it…" Draco began.

"Please no. I can't," Harry got up quickly, grabbed his cooling cup of coffee and left the room.

Draco grabbed his coffee then went searching for Harry. Harry was out in the kitchen braced up on the counter, his head down, and he was shaking. Draco put his cup down, on the counter, and then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry turned, burying himself in Draco's chest.

"Shhh. Let's just put it aside for now? I won't ask why you are fucked up, if you don't ask my why I'm fucked up. Until we are ready, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Denial works for me," Harry mumbled.

"Good what's around here for breakfast?"

"Granola, yogurt, bagels?"

"Potter, I meant food," Draco drawled.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry retorted pulling back to look at Draco.

"Kippers, toast, marmalade and tea?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, give me about ten minutes," Harry replied.

"Don't you have a house elf?"

"No."

"Why?"

"House elves kind of freak me out," Harry chuckled thinking of what life with Dobby would be like.

"Whatever Potter. I'm going to grab a shower quick. Where is it?"

Harry smiled with evil intent then pointed to the waterfall.

"Very funny," Draco began then saw the look on Harry's face." Bloody hell, you're serious aren't you Harry?"

"I live alone. The waterfall is bewitched. It's always the perfect temperature."

Draco walked over and noticed shampoo and soap hidden behind a large leaf.

"But you will be able to see me." Draco paled at the thought of putting on a morning peep show every day.

"Ah, but you will see me too." Harry started to laugh. "Concealment charm, Draco?"

"Oh, right," Draco grinned sheepishly. Draco went to take his shower while Harry cooked.

As Harry cooked he began to sing something. He didn't think about the fact he was no longer living alone.

And I wanna believe you,

When you tell me that it'll be okay,

Ya I try to believe you,

But I don't

When you say that it's gonna be,

It always turns out to be a different way,

I try to believe you,

Not today, today, today, today, today...

I don't know how I'll feel,

tomorrow, tomorrow,

I don't know what to say,

tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

It's always been up to you,

It's turning around,

It's up to me,

I'm gonna do what I have to do,

just don't

Gimme a little time,

Leave me alone a little while,

Maybe it's not too late,

not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow it may change

Draco was rather surprised to hear Harry's singing over the waterfall, but it was a rather quiet one he mused. Harry had a deep, beautiful voice that seemed to resonate around the house. Draco was fairly sure Harry was singing about his feelings regarding his battle with Voldemort. He dried off and dressed as Harry repeated the song. When he walked into the kitchen he noticed Harry had stopped immediately. Harry acted rather quiet when he left to go take a shower. As Draco was musing over this he heard Harry singing again.

I'm Standing on a bridge

I'm waitin' in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

but I... I'm with you

I'm looking for a place

searching for a face

Is anybody here I know?

Cause nothing's going right

and everything's a mess

and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

but I... I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

Take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Draco felt fairly certain this song concerned him. Maybe it had something to do with how he wanted to cry when he heard it. Or maybe it was the line about, "I don't know who you are, but I'm with you." He wondered if he should mention the singing to Harry then thought against it. It was too precious to risk losing. After all, it gave him a perfect way to see into Harry's head. Soon Harry walked into the kitchen grabbing another cup of coffee then turned to look at Draco.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Harry asked.

"To pick up Mother? Yes. We need to spend as much together as we can for right now. "

"Doctors orders," Harry mumbled unhappily.

"I could leave you with the healer. I want to be with you." Draco said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"For what?" Draco asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Telling me that." Harry replied still in a whisper.

"I thought you knew that." Draco said feeling his own need.

"It still sounds nice. I want to be with you too, Draco." Harry replied and a sideways smile filled his face.

"I'd like to thank you for breakfast," Draco walked toward Harry clearly thinking about giving Harry another kiss, but Harry put up a hand to stop him.

"Not after eating kippers. Yuck." Harry grimaced.

Draco laughed and went to go brush his teeth. Harry was cleaning up while he was gone and thinking about getting a house elf. If there were two of them it might come in handy. He laughed again to think of Hermione's reaction.

"It's nice to hear you laugh."

"You owe me a kiss," Harry said taking off his glasses.

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" Draco said before he found Harry's lips on his own.

He grabbed Harry around the waist lifting him to sit on the counter. Instantly Draco felt Harry take further control of the kiss, plunging them both into a very intimate, deep probing kiss. Draco thought he could feel Harry's emotions in that kiss. A kiss that was so deep it seemed to reach his heart, holding it hostage.

"What are you doing to me?" Draco whispered when Harry pulled away.

"Showing you someone cares about you?" Harry whispered looking deep into Draco's eyes.

"Then why does it feel like I can barely breathe?" Draco whispered back feeling open and entirely too vulnerable.

"Because you're fighting it," Harry whispered leaning down to kiss Draco again.

Draco tried to let go of himself as emotions cascaded over his heart. He felt keen desperation fill him, so he clung tightly to Harry like a lifeline. Harry deepened the kiss further willing his own self to not fight the depth of emotion in his heart for the blond. Draco felt something changing between them. It was too much for him. When Harry pulled away, he saw a tear running down Draco's face.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry whispered wiping away the tear.

"Yeah, I'm just being stupid I know," Draco replied leaning into Harry's chest.

"It's not stupid to care," Harry replied kissing the top of Draco's head.

"I just…I never felt this way before. It's overwhelming," Draco replied.

"Yes, it is," Harry replied smiling ear to ear.

He pulled Draco away from him, so he could see how happy he was making him. Draco felt pride surge through him mixed with happiness to know that he was the one causing that smile.

"Come on then, let's get going," Harry said jumping down into Draco's arms.

"Not quite yet," Draco whispered kissing Harry passionately, fully in control of the kiss this time.

Harry felt fully enveloped in the warmth of Draco's emerging feelings. When Draco pulled away Harry felt that everything would only get better between them. He felt happy for the first time since the war. Draco watched as the emotions changed from happiness to total fear on Harry's face.

"Oh god Draco," Harry said burying himself in his boyfriend's arms.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked totally confused by this change.

"I haven't been this happy since…" Harry broke off and began to shake.

Draco nodded in understanding, holding Harry tightly until the shaking subsided.

/What a pair we make. I'm afraid to let anyone in or to feel. And Harry is afraid to live and hurting because he did. /

"Okay, enough of this. Let's go pick up my mother." Harry nodded before they vanished away to reappear at St. Mungo's.

"Good morning Mother," Draco said as soon as they apparated into Narcissa room.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said.

"Good morning," Mrs. Malfoy replied in a clipped, cool tone.

Draco recognized that tone immediately, knowing that it bore no good. Looking at Harry he said," Can you please go find the healer?" Harry saw the look of pleading in Draco's eyes and the look in his mother's then nodding left the pair.

"Draco, are you out of your mind? What will your father say when he finds out you are … are… with Harry Potter?" Narcissa spat.

"I'm not out of my mind, nor do I care what father thinks, if he ever gets out." Draco drawled.

Narcissa gasped. "You mean that don't you? Have you no shame? He brought about the death of our master!"

"He also brought about your return from insanity MOTHER. You owe him. Father may never return. If he does, he will not be the same."

Tears of resignation rolled down Narcissa's perfect complexion.

"For the first time in my life, I have a shot at being happy. Nothing you say will make me leave Harry. Don't you want me to be happy? Or is that too un-Malfoy? Am I doomed to be miserable because I am a Malfoy? Haven't we all suffered enough because of that stupid allegiance to that bloody moron Riddle? You have any idea what I went through at Hogwarts? You know how many true friends I had there? The war is over. I plan on living. Merlin willing, I may even find love. If you can't deal with it, then we will go our separate ways. I'm a grown man now Mother, you will no longer hold my leash."

"What has he done to turn you against your own mother?" Narcissa whispered.

"He has shown me what it is like to have someone care about me. It was quite a shock since I never felt that from my own parents," Draco sneered.

"You mean to tell me that he really makes you happy? " Narcissa gasped.

"For the first time in my life," Draco said feeling the truth of that statement in his heart.

Harry walked in slipping his hand into Draco's. Draco and Harry smiled at each other as the healer entered.

Narcissa sat back in shock watching Draco's face light up when he saw Harry. Then watching them smile at each other, she suddenly felt like a third wheel. The healer saw the couple then smiled at their happiness. Narcissa wondered why she couldn't feel happy for her own son when this healer, who she barely knew did.

Had Voldemort done this to her? When did she put Voldemort above her own son? With horror she realized the answer – since before he was born. Draco was never a son to her, or Lucius, simply a tool for power.

Yet there stood the only person who Draco had ever felt affection, the very person she and Lucius had sought to kill for Voldemort. They would have killed Draco's happiness with that fatal blow. But they would not have cared, because they only cared about themselves. Draco would have continued being an empty shell.

Was it too late to correct the wrong choices she had made in her life? Could she be a mother instead of what she had become? Vaguely she registered the healer trying to talk to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy?" the healer asked growing concerned.

"Yes Healer Masterson?" she asked softly. The healer sighed in relief.

"Are you ready to go home?" the wizard asked. She nodded.

"Mother? " Draco asked taking in the strange look on her face.

"I'm alright Draco, just have a lot on my mind," she replied softly.

"Yes, of course. Do you wish us to accompany you to the Manor?"

Narcissa nodded, signed papers from the healer and the trio disapparated only to reappear at the Manor a moment later.

Narcissa called for a house elf who reappeared a moment later with a tea tray, then vanished again. Excusing herself, Narcissa went to her room to change. Draco and Harry sat down by the tea tray.

"Draco, is your mother okay?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, we had a talk Harry. She just needs to come to terms with who she is and why." Draco said sadly as he made himself a cup of tea.

"Maybe I should go," Harry replied softly.

Draco put a hand on Harry's," I don't want you to. But if you are uncomfortable I understand."

"I don't want to go. I just think it would be best. She is having a hard time. Then for it to be me you're with…" Harry was struggling with his words again.

Putting down his tea Draco pulled Harry into his arms.

"Harry, please, it's not you. It's her. She finally understands that she was never a mother to me, just a relation. I received more acknowledgment of who I was from the house elves then my own parents. I was a pawn, much like you were."

Harry nodded then reached up to kiss Draco. It was this sight that greeted Narcissa as she returned. She knew then that if she were ever to bridge the gap between herself and Draco it would be through his feelings for Harry Potter. She shook her head at how her life had been turned around by this one person.

She sat down and made herself a cup of tea. A smirk crept over her face at the fact that the pair hadn't yet noticed her. When the kiss ended Draco found his mother looking bemusedly at the pair. Harry and he blushed as they pulled away from each other. Narcissa chuckled.

"Well, Harry I should like to apologize for my attitude earlier. I would also like to thank you for helping our FAMILY," Narcissa stressed the last word, thus communicating her intent to Draco.

"Draco helped me too," Harry replied still faintly flush.

"Oh, how is that?" Narcissa inquired curiously.

"I lost it after the war," Harry whispered. "I was in St. Mungo's too." He lowered his head and fixed himself a cup of tea.

"Actually Mother, Harry was put in the room across the hall from yours." Draco said putting down his now empty cup.

"So that's why you were talking so strangely," Narcissa put in.

"Yes, yesterday was the first time he had talked in months," Draco said proudly.

"But what pulled you out of it?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"Draco did, "Harry said looking lovingly at Draco over his teacup.

"How did you do that Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Just by talking to him. It would seem that he only responded to me," Draco said with a smirk.

Harry blushed.

"Oh," Narcissa exclaimed. "Why is that?"

Harry blushed more.

"Really Mother, you're embarrassing Harry," Draco drawled.

"I still fail to see why you…" began Mrs. Malfoy.

"Perhaps it was the sheer shock of me bring nice to him?" Draco raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction while smirking.

POP!

"Master Draco will you be needing the rest of your belongings today?" a small house elf asked.

"No, if you could have my things sent over to Harry's," Draco said nodding.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"The healer said that I should spend as much time with Harry as possible to aid in his recovery." Draco replied.

"But why are you taking all your things?" Narcissa asked.

"I asked Draco to move in," Harry chimed in.

"I see. So will you come to visit Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, just let me know when it is a good time," Draco replied.

"Of course you may visit us," Harry replied.

"Would you like to come see it Mother?" Draco asked seeing his mothers' expression at the news.

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said reaching out for Draco's hand, then they all vanished reappearing a moment later in Harry's house.

"Oh my word!" Narcissa gasped looking around at the architectural wonder.

"Harry? Is that you?" came a voice from the living area. Harry excused himself to see to his visitor.

"Oh Draco, this is marvelous!" Mrs. Malfoy said as she craned her neck trying to take it all in.

Draco smiled then led her around the house showing her all its architectural highlights.

"Hello Remus," Harry smiled at his visitor.

"Hi Harry, How are you doing?" Remus asked feeling happier seeing the smile on Harry's face.

"Great," Harry replied sitting down next to his friend.

"How many words are you up to now?" Remus asked.

"Six or seven, I think. You'd have to ask Draco," Harry shrugged.

"He can give speeches now too," Draco asked walking into the room with his mother walking in behind him.

"Narcissa?" Remus asked getting to his feet.

"Remus Lupin?" Narcissa gasped. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"Well, if you got out of the Manor once in awhile," Remus kidded, pulling Narcissa into a friendly hug.

"It's great to see you again," Narcissa replied happily.

"Harry, can I see you in the kitchen a minute?" Draco drawled clearly amused by this reunion.

Nodding,

Harry followed Draco out of the living area to the kitchen.

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled then wrapped his arms around Harry's waist drawing him into a deep kiss. Harry happily slid his arms around Draco's neck melting into it. They quickly lost themselves, forgetting they were not alone. Draco ran his hands up Harry's back pulling him even closer until they were completely pressed together.

"Remus why was Draco able to bring back Harry? And what happened to him? Why was he in St. Mungo's? " Narcissa asked all in a rush as they sat together on a couch.

"Still direct, eh?" Remus chuckled. Narcissa shrugged daintily.

"We found Harry on the battlefield sitting by Voldemort's body. He didn't talk for three months after that. I still don't know what happened. Your son was the only one he had any reaction to. When I saw that words of kindness or at least without malice from him had an effect on Harry, I pleaded with him to bring Harry back to us. It seems they've always had something between them. By lunch time of Harry's breakthrough, they were dating and sharing their first kiss." Remus explained.

"They do seem rather happy together, "Narcissa mused.

"I bet they're snogging out in the kitchen right now," Remus chuckled.

"Do you think so?" Narcissa giggled.

Remus nodded then beckoned for her to follow. She began to giggle again as she saw that Draco and Harry were kissing once again.

"I think they suit each other," Remus whispered as they walked back to the living area.

"Draco's father won't be happy about this," Narcissa replied somberly.

"And how is Draco's mother feeling about all this?" Remus asked.

"I'm adjusting, what else can I do? Draco read me the riot act this morning," Narcissa drawled.

"Did he really?" Remus asked amused.

"He said Harry makes him happy for the first time in his life. Did you know he is moving in here? I don't think a Malfoy has ever moved out of the Manor," Narcissa replied.

"Well, I haven't been around your son very much. But when I knew him at Hogwarts he was miserable, vicious and spiteful. The man he is today seems very different than what I imagined." Remus began.

"Because you imagined he would be just like his parents," Narcissa said with a sad sigh. Remus shrugged.

"You and Lucius changed quite a bit from graduation," Remus acknowledged.

"Voldemort did that. We became pawns. Draco was a pawn before he was born. I never knew him," Narcissa said a tear rolling down her face.

"It's not too late, Cissy," Remus replied handling her a handkerchief.

"But why Harry Potter?" Narcissa said.

"Think of him instead as James' and Lily's son. Harry was a pawn too. They each deserve a shot at being happy," Remus replied.

"Draco," Harry gasped as the blond began to trail kisses along his jaw line.

"Mmm," Draco murmured.

"Company," Harry gasped lolling his head back to allow Draco further access to his neck.

"Shit," Draco responded remembering that they did have company. He reluctantly gave up kissing Harry's neck, looking at Harry he began to laugh.

"What? Oh," Harry blushed as he opened his eyes and saw that his glasses were fogged over. "I'll have to get rid of these. Hmm, I do have contacts upstairs. Maybe I should start wearing those."

"If it means I can kiss you more, please do," Draco purred into his ear.

"Draco Malfoy – the affectionate type? I never would have believed it." Harry teased.

"It's all your fault," Draco growled leaning his forehead against Harry's.

"How is it my fault?" Harry closed his eyes hearing that sexy growl.

"By reacting to me in the first place," Draco chuckled.

"How could I not react to you?" Harry smirked.

"Very true, I am irresistible," Draco smirked.

Harry burst out laughing. Draco smiled hearing the laughter then started laughing himself.

"Well, that's nice to hear," Remus drawled walking into the kitchen with Narcissa.

"I quite agree," Narcissa smiled.

"How about we go see some other old friends 'Cissy?" Remus chuckled.

"Such as?" Cissy chuckled.

"Arthur and Molly just became grandparents," Remus stated smiling.

"Mind if we go?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all," Remus replied.

"We will be along in a few minutes," Draco replied drawing a curious look from Harry.

Remus and Narcissa left as Harry turned to Draco.

"Why are we going later?" Harry asked.

"So you can go put your contacts in," Draco grinned sheepishly.

Harry blushed, nodded then left Draco to put them in.

"Hello Arthur, Molly," Remus began as they reached the hospital.

"Cissy? Cissy Black?" Molly exclaimed jumping up.

"Hello Molly," Narcissa said smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch but…"

"But I'm sure Lucius wouldn't have been amused," Arthur drawled coolly.

"Arthur," Remus began.

"No, Remus it's alright. You are right of course Arthur. I was so busy being Mrs. Malfoy I forgot everyone, friends, family even my own son," Narcissa hung her head, so she didn't see the scolding look Molly threw at Arthur.

"Oh dear, none of that matters now. All that matters is you are here now, isn't that right Arthur?" Molly gushed.

"Mmm," Arthur replied. "What is Lucius going to say when he finds out you've talked with us Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Arthur!" Molly snapped.

"No, Molly. Arthur has every right to question me. The fact is I have no idea what Lucius will say, or if I will ever see him again," Narcissa choked. "I know he wasn't a good man, father or even a husband. But he was my everything." She took a deep breath and went on. "Seeing Draco willing to give up everything for happiness makes me see how unhappy he was. It makes me see how many mistakes Luc' and I made. I'm trying to start over, just as Draco and Harry are starting again. "

"It's hard when children grow and teach their parents, isn't it," Molly said before she wrapped her arms around Narcissa. Nodding sadly Narcissa choked back tears.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Narcissa offered.

"OH yes, come see!" Molly dragged Narcissa away to show off the twins.

"Remus, do you fully understand what you are doing?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I'm reacquainting myself with an old classmate. An old friend who needs friends, something about staying loyal to friends no matter what; isn't that what we learned being in Gryffindor?"

"But she betrayed us all by being with Lucius," Arthur hissed.

"What did she do to any of us? If anyone has a grudge to bear against her it's Draco. I'm asking that we try to be there for an old classmate. That we move on the way Harry and Draco have. I'm not saying we forgive Lucius. But I doubt we will ever see him again. At least not the Death Eater we once knew." Remus replied. "Draco read her the riot act making it clear that she would not come between him and Harry. She accepted it. If you need to read her the riot act too, although I think you've done a good job of it, go ahead. She will accept it and then we can all move on."

"I'll do it for the sake of Harry, because I want him to be happy. But I think we are treading on dangerous ground here Remus," Arthur replied.

"Fine, I hear you," Remus replied.

Harry returned to the kitchen with his contacts in. Draco smiled brightly at him. He pulled Harry into his arms sighing as he lost himself in those eyes. As he bent over to kiss him again they vanished reappearing at the hospital still kissing.

'Interesting way to arrive at places isn't it?" Remus teased. Arthur stiffened slightly beside him.

Draco and Harry pulled apart. Blushing vividly, Harry curled up into Draco's arms smiling brightly.

"Still dating I see?" Arthur stated as a means of greeting. Draco raised an eyebrow at the tone, unconsciously and protectively pulling Harry closer.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Draco asked coolly.

Arthur shrugged then turned to leave. Remus snarled at the new hurt in Harry's eyes. He took off after Arthur. Draco looked down at Harry.

"You okay?" Draco whispered.

"Why did he say that Draco?" Harry said with pain in his voice.

Draco sighed. "Not everyone is going to be happy with us dating Harry."

"I know, but he didn't say anything last night," Harry replied.

"Maybe seeing my mother brought the point home that you are dating the son of a Death Eater," Draco replied sagely.

"I better go talk to him," Harry said sadly.

"I think your new godfather the werewolf will take care of things," Draco chuckled. "Are you okay, you never answered me before?"

"Yeah," Harry said, but Draco noticed he seemed to cuddle into his arms a little more.

"You want to go back home?" Draco asked softly running a hand up Harry's back.

"No, I want to see Hermione at least," Harry replied softly, pulling out of Draco's arms, stiffening his back and taking a fortifying breath.

Draco smiled, kissed Harry on the cheek then took his hand before they walked down the hall.

"Arthur," Remus growled.

"What is it?" Arthur snapped.

Remus slammed Arthur up against the wall.

"You will not hurt Harry like that again. Do you hear me?" Remus growled loudly.

"I'm not the one that will hurt him. You call yourself his new godfather? How can you let him get involved with a Malfoy?" Arthur snapped back.

"In case you haven't noticed Harry is happy with Draco. If he didn't care for Draco in the first place he would still be in St. Mungo's." Remus snarled.

"How can he possibly care for him?" Arthur replied hotly.

"And what is wrong with someone caring about my son?" came the voice of Narcissa with baby Kevin in her arms.

"Because he is just like Lucius," Arthur snapped.

"But I'm not in love with Lucius," Harry said hotly as he came around the corner still holding hands with Draco.

"They are no different," Arthur retorted sharply.

Draco stepped in front of Harry as if to protect him from the words.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY! How dare you!" Molly said rushing over with baby Kurt in her arms. "Draco has made Harry happy and brought him back to us all!" Narcissa stood behind her beaming proudly at Draco.

"Who is to say he wouldn't have come back anyway?" Arthur snapped. Remus raised his arm causing Arthur to rise a few centimeters off the ground.

"You have no idea what I went through Arthur, signing Harry into that place. I noticed you never came to see him. But Draco did. Draco brought him back. He is not his father. Lucius would have walked, or killed him as he lay there. Draco is his mother's son."

Arthur gasped as he could say little else, but there seemed to be some acknowledgement to this in his eyes. Harry put an arm on Draco, looked into his eyes in appreciation then walked over to Remus.

"Moony put him down," Harry whispered. "Let me talk with him please."

Remus snarled one more time then reluctantly released his hold. Arthur nodded gratefully at Harry while rubbing his throat. Draco ushered the odd assembly out of the hall.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me. In many ways you two," Harry nodded in Molly's direction," were parents to me. But I'm a grown man now. I know you are trying to protect me. Draco means everything to me. He makes me happy. Draco gave me a reason to go on. Please give him a chance, for me." Harry said putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"James never would have given him another chance," Arthur rasped.

"Then maybe I am my mothers son, too," Harry said before walking away. Then he turned and said, "Luckily Ron is too."

Harry found Molly, Narcissa and Draco in the nursery with Ron and Hermione. He passed Remus in the hall pacing off some of his anger. Ron pulled Harry out into the hall.

"Is everything all right mate?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded and pulled Ron into a hug. Ron chuckled," You're going to make your boyfriend jealous."

'Thanks Ron," Harry choked out. Ron pulled away hearing the raw emotion in Harry's voice, "Hey none of that." Harry nodded as Ron slapped him on the back then went into the room.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily. "Will you please tell these two doting mothers' that I am okay?" Harry chuckled at the sight of Molly fluffing pillows and Narcissa tucking her in tightly.

With amusement, he saw that Draco was sitting in a corner with one of the twins, Kevin according to the name on the blanket.

'Hey, don't you look domestic?" Harry chuckled sitting on the arm of the chair Draco was sitting in.

"I've never held a baby before," Draco said looking down fascinated at the bundle in his arms. "He's so tiny."

"You weren't much bigger," Narcissa said coming over to them. "Except your hair was so white it looked like a halo around your head."

"MOTHER!" Draco said embarrassed at the very idea.

Everyone in the room was laughing as Remus returned to the room.

"So Harry, I never got the chance to ask. Where are your glasses? Why the contacts?" Remus asked.

Harry turned bright red.

"Oh, I get it something to do with the boyfriend eh?" Ron teased.

Harry covered his face with one hand, blushing still more deeply.

"I've never seen someone blush so much," Narcissa giggled.

"What's wrong Harry, Draco fog up your glasses?" Hermione chimed in.

Harry nodded and the room burst out laughing again. Blushing vividly, he didn't even see Arthur enter the room silently. But Draco did and handed Kevin to Harry then got up. He moved Harry into the seat then sat protectively on the chair arm. Narcissa and Remus noticed turning then to look at each other smiling at Draco's protective new nature toward Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow at the smiling duo.

Suddenly a nurse came into the room, "Oh my word! Let the poor girl rest! Everybody out!"

Ron came over to Harry to take Kevin then Draco grabbed Harry's hand as they began to leave.

"Hey Harry, mind if I come over later?" Ron asked quickly.

Harry looked at Draco who shrugged before he told Ron," Sure."

Remus chuckled, leaned over to Ron and whispered," You might want to announce yourself first."

Narcissa was walked out by Molly who whispered," I'll talk to him tonight." Narcissa nodded in understanding.

"Draco can I speak to you a moment?" Narcissa asked as she left the room, spotting him standing by Harry in the hall.

Draco walked a bit away from Harry and waited for her.

"Mother?"

"I notice you seem a bit protective of Harry."

"So."

"I just wanted to say that it makes me very proud."

"Oh."

"Remus and I saw you two earlier in the kitchen."

"You did? I didn't hear you come in."

"I think you were too busy fogging up Harry's glasses." Narcissa giggled.

Draco flushed slightly.

"He really does make you happy doesn't he?"

"Very much so."

"Then I am happy for you. But if he hurts you, I'll let your father deal with him."

"Who is getting protective Mother?" Draco drawled with amusement.

'Better late than never?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

Draco nodded and hugged his mother goodbye. She was stunned, but happy.

"Hey Harry?" Remus asked coming over to Harry after Draco had walked off to talk to his mother.

"Mmm," Harry turned away from watching Draco and his mother. "Oh Remus, hey thanks. You were great."

"You know you basically said to everyone that you are in love with Draco."

"Huh? When did I do that?"

"When you said 'but I'm not in love with Lucius," Remus chuckled.

"Did Draco hear me say that?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, he did." Remus said dropping his voice as well.

"Shit." Harry looked worriedly over at Draco.

"Harry, when are you going to tell him?" Remus asked gently.

"I don't know. But I didn't mean for it to come out, especially not like that." Harry bit his lip.

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, if he was upset he wouldn't have stepped in front of you to protect you."

"It's just too soon."

"Afraid to lose him?"

"Yeah."

"Don't wait too long Harry. Better too soon then not at all, especially since he already knows. Of course you didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I think he was very moved that it did come out especially like that."

Harry nodded.

"So what happened with your chat with Arthur?"

"I told him that I appreciated everything. He and Molly treated me like one of their own. But I'm a grown man now. I know you he was trying to protect me. I told him that Draco means everything to me. That he makes me happy and gave me a reason to go on. I asked him to give him a chance, for me."

"Then what did he do?" Remus asked seeing the pain in Harry's eyes.

Harry looked away pain filling his stance," He said dad never would have given him another chance."

Remus' mouth dropped open.

"I told him maybe I am my mother's son, too. And that luckily Ron is too." Harry whispered with a voice full of pain.

"Harry, James loved you. If he saw how happy Draco makes you he would have welcomed him with open arms." Remus said softly.

"Thanks Moony," Harry said before he found himself in the werewolf's arms.

Remus felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Draco standing there.

"Can I have a turn?" Draco drawled.

The werewolf laughed before pushing Harry into Draco's arms.

"Well Narcissa care for lunch?" Remus chuckled.

"Sure Remus," Narcissa answered. The pair turned and walked away.

"Draco, can we just go home?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I thought you would never ask," Draco smiled before they vanished.

Harry smiled weakly up at Draco before leaving the living area. Draco watched Harry walk away not sure if he should follow or not. Sighing he thought he better and finally he found him sitting outside staring out over the ocean view. Draco sat down gracefully next to him.

"It's really beautiful here." Draco broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it," Harry whispered.

"I'm sorry that you went through all of that because of me," Draco replied softly.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Harry said looking at Draco for the first time.

Draco looked into Harry's beautiful eyes losing himself in them once again. He leaned over to kiss Harry when he suddenly found that he had been pinned to the floor. Draco grinned, but Harry nibbled at his bottom lip playfully changing his expression to desire instead. The blond pulled Harry closer to him before they lost themselves in another mind-blowing kiss. Draco was relieved to see a smile on Harry's face once more, when he stopped the kiss.

"Thank you Harry," Draco whispered looking up into those eyes.

"For what?" Harry replied losing himself in Draco's eyes.

"Defending me. It meant a lot to me." Draco replied.

"I wasn't the only one being protected today," Harry said smiling.

"If we aren't more careful people will start to think we care about each other or something," Draco whispered.

"Or something," Harry whispered before starting another kiss.

Growl.

"Was that your stomach or mine?" Harry chuckled between kisses.

"Not very romantic," Draco grinned. Harry rolled off of Draco then offered him a hand up which he accepted.

"What would you like for lunch?" Harry asked grinning once again.

"Surprise me," Draco drawled. "I'm going to see if my things have arrived." Harry nodded and headed off to the kitchen while Draco headed to Harry's bedroom. There wasn't anything there, but he found his belongings in the second bedroom, so he began to put most of his things away in it. It was times like these when he was grateful for his magic. He had everything put away in a matter of minutes.

Then he took a smaller load to Harry's room. Chuckling at the lack of storage space, he enlarged Harry's closet to accommodate his clothing as well. He stopped as he heard Harry singing once again. Silently he made his way to the kitchen leaning against an archway watching and listening to Harry sing and cook.

You've gone to save your tired soul  
You've gone to save our lives

I turned on the radio  
To find you on satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign

And all we are  
Is all so far

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

Hope you remember me  
When you're home sick and need a change  
I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away

And all we are  
Is all so far

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

Your falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

You're falling back to me  
I know, I know  
You're falling out of reach I know...

Draco marveled at how well Harry sang. He sat and hoped there would be another song but Harry turned then smiled.

"All done unpacking?" Harry asked happily while serving out lunch.

"Yeah most of my things are in the second bedroom, but my main belongings are in your room. I had to magic the closet bigger. Is that okay?" Draco drawled.

"Sure, not a problem. I'm just glad all of your things aren't in the second bedroom."

"Um, Harry what is this?" Draco drawled amused at what appeared to be a mound of vegetables with light brown crumble.

"Thai food. Just try it Draco," Harry kidded before attacking the mound with a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh man this is good!" Draco exclaimed. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I can't understand the Black financial holdings at all. I just let the goblins deal with it all." Harry shrugged.

Draco choked. "WHAT?"

"Something wrong with that?" Harry replied.

"Geez Harry. You can't let the goblins handle everything! At least have someone come in to look at it. And did I hear you correctly? You own the Black family holdings?"

"Yeah, Sirius was my godfather before Remus took over. But Draco can you look over the stuff? It gives me a headache. Hermione handles most of my finances. But it's been too much for her. She probably won't be able to do it anymore."

"Damn, you scared me I thought I was dating a cousin! Sure, I'd be happy to look over it. I don't want to feel useless around here. So are you going to be an Auror like you wanted to?"

"No. What about you? I figured you'd take a job at the Ministry."

"I think I'd rather work at Hogwarts," Draco admitted. "Of course neither of us need to work, a good thing too since neither of us have had the chance. It's been a year though."

"Hogwarts would be nice," Harry replied thoughtfully.

"You could always teach Defense against the Dark Arts."

"No."

"I think I see a pattern here, Harry."

"Good, that way I don't have to explain." Harry snapped.

"Okay. Fine. I'm sure any of the Quidditch teams would take you."

"I wouldn't want to go on tour without you," Harry replied.

"So you try out for Seeker and I'll try out for Chaser," Draco replied smiling.

"Chaser?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, Chaser. It's my favorite position in Quidditch."

"So why did you become a Seeker?"

"To be close to you, of course," Draco drawled. "Accio Prophet!"

The day's paper zoomed in from Draco's side of their bedroom. Draco scanned the ads.

"Hmm, England National, the Cannons and United are having tryouts for several positions."

"Okay, but only if we are on the same team," Harry insisted.

"Deal," Draco agreed finishing his lunch. "I think we should get an elf too."

"Yeah, I wonder if I could get Dobby away from Hogwarts."

"Is that where he went? I always liked him." Draco drawled.

"I'll have to ask him," Harry mused. Draco shook his head.

"DOBBY THE HOUSE ELF!" Draco shouted.

POP!

"Harry Potter Sir! Mister Draco Sir! What a pleasure! So nice of you to call on Dobby."

"Um, Dobby are you still working at the school?"

"Yes I am. Why do you ask Harry Potter?"

"Um, I wondered if you would consider…" Harry was starting to have reservations about this.

"What Harry is trying to say Dobby is that he'd like you to work for him," Draco chuckled.

"Part-time," Harry added, "So you could work it around Hogwarts."

Dobby jumped up and down excitedly, "I will go ask the Headmistress!"

POP!

Harry's face fell at the reminder of Dumbledore. Draco saw it and grew concerned.

POP!

"Dobby can do it sirs!" The house elf said happily. "I can come every other day."

"Okay Dobby, see you tomorrow,' Draco said before the elf vanished.

"Harry?" Draco said softly. Harry blinked then looked at Draco.

"Sorry Draco, did you say something?"

"Oh shit. You scared me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Harry said as he yawned.

Draco got up, led Harry to the bed, lowered him to it then curled up around him. Harry yawned only one more time before he fell asleep in Draco's arms. Despite wanting to stay up Draco soon fell asleep too.

Remus and Narcissa sat in a comfortable restaurant in London waiting for their lunch.

"This is so weird," Narcissa said.

"Seeing old friends and classmates?" Remus chuckled.

"Yes, especially Harry. He looks so much like James. But he acts very differently. He doesn't have any of his attitudes." Narcissa marveled.

"How many hours did you and I spend trying to get Lily to go out with him before he drove us all crazy?" Remus replied.

"Then all the hours we had to kill because our best friends were so busy snogging with each other?" Narcissa countered.

"Now we are waiting for Draco and Harry to stop snogging," Remus shook his head.

"It's almost like seeing a young Lucius and James snogging," Narcissa laughed.

"Yeah, like that would have happened. But Harry is so happy with Draco," Remus replied.

Their lunch arrived and they tucked into it.

"Remus, I'm so worried about what Lucius will do when he finds out. But if Harry hurts Draco, I'll find a way to let Lucius have at him."

"They are both adults, fully aware of the risks. The only way Sirius survived Azkaban was to turn into his Animagus form. If Lucius gets out he will be greatly changed. Put that at the back of your mind 'Cissy."

The blonde woman nodded.

"Do you remember how worried you were about your father finding out about the fact that you were friends with a werewolf? Remus grinned.

"Yes, I was terrified. When I finally told him he looked up from his newspaper to say, 'Don't get bitten' then went back to reading," Narcissa giggled.

"I seem to remember he was opposed to Lucius," Remus recalled.

"Yes he said I'd be better off with an open werewolf than a wolf in sheep's clothing," Narcissa drawled.

Remus sputtered, "You never told me that!"

"Well, I seem to remember you were rather busy with Sirius at the time," Narcissa giggled. "Did James know about you two?"

"Yes, he did. He was rather surprised too. He, Lily, Sirius and I were out sitting by the lake one day. When James and Lily stopped snogging they discovered Sirius and I were. Lily broke out in giggles, but poor James," Remus threw his head back to laugh. "His face!"

Narcissa laughed.

"It was a bit of a surprise for Lucius too. I've never seen anything crack his cool like that. He almost fainted when we came across you two snogging in the Astronomy Tower."

"Is Lucius a homophobe?" Remus asked seriously.

"No, he just was surprised by the pairing. He has had numerous male lovers over the years." Narcissa said sadly.

"Lucius?" Remus gasped.

"I suppose I should be grateful that it wasn't women being brought into the Manor at all hours." Narcissa whispered. "In some way it was more respectful."

"He cheated on you, how does it matter if it is men or women?" Remus said softly.

"Somehow I could separate it in my mind. I can't really explain it. But poor Draco, I never knew how what Lucius and I did, or didn't do affected him. I'm very grateful to Harry, even though it was hard to accept at first."

"Well, I guess we are the first Harry and Draco fan club members, eh?" Remus chuckled.

Narcissa laughed as she nodded her head. They paid for lunch then went their separate ways.

Draco had been awake for some time, just playing with Harry's hair then running his fingers up and down his back.

/ "But I'm not in love with Lucius," Harry had said. "I think he's in love with you," Remus had said. "My Draco," weren't those Harry's first words. But if Harry is in love with me, why won't he tell me? Maybe he thinks it's too soon. I thought he would tell me earlier. When I said 'If we aren't more careful people will start to think we care about each other or something. Then he said, "Or something," before he kissed me again. Is he scared? Does he have any idea what it would mean to me to hear him say that? Damn, I've never cared about someone like this. /

"Harry? Harry?"

Draco heard a voice calling from the fire. He slowly rolled Harry off then went to answer the call.

"Oh Draco! Have you seen my son?" Molly Weasley greeted him cheerfully.

"Which one?" Draco asked.

"Ronald," she answered. Draco smirked.

"No, I haven't but if you hold on I'll check the house," Draco replied trying no to laugh.

"Oh thank you dear!" came Molly's distant voice. It took Draco a few minutes before he found Ron sound asleep in the second bedroom. He walked back to the fire.

"He's here, sound asleep. Harry and I were knackered ourselves, we must have been asleep when he came over."

"Oh, poor boy. He's been staying up all hours with Hermione and the twins. Just let him sleep. When he wakes up if you could tell him I called? Where is Harry?"

"He's still asleep," Draco answered.

"What's going on?" came a sleepy voice from behind Draco. Draco turned to see Harry headed his way, looking rumpled but adorable.

"Oh Harry dear, I'm sorry I woke you." Molly apologized.

"It's okay. Is everything all right?" Harry asked waking up more.

"I was looking for Ronald, but Draco found him. I really must be going now," Molly said looking behind her. "Goodbye."

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I think we'll have to ask your friend when he wakes up," Draco drawled, "He's out cold in the second bedroom."

"Maybe I should go wake him," Harry turned to go.

"No," Draco said grabbing Harry's arm pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Harry moaned against him. Draco moved his hands up Harry's back. He could feel Harry's hands gripping his hair. Harry rocked his hips into Draco's causing Draco to groan with desire. Draco began to take off Harry's shirt trailing hot kisses down his neck.

/Tell me Harry. Please tell me. I need to hear you say it. I want to hear it. I don't care if it's soon. Please Harry tell me. /

"Oh gods, Draco," Harry groaned rolling his head back.

/ That was good. But not what I wanted to hear /

Draco took a nipple in his mouth nibbling and teasing it.

"Tell me Harry," Draco whispered licking a trail from one nipple to the other.

"I'll tell you anything just don't stop," Harry whispered.

Draco stood up, a flash of anger passed through his eyes and he walked out of the house toward the beach.

"Hey mate," Ron walked over chuckling at Harry's ravished appearance.

Harry didn't say anything just looked confused as he stared out at Draco on the beach. The blond was tossing things into the water.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked slightly concerned.

"I don't know he wanted me to tell him something. Then I guess I answered wrong because he got mad and left." Harry said confused.

"Are you keeping something from him?" Ron smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, but I can't tell him yet. It's too soon." Harry bit his lip. The voice of Remus came back to him.

/ "Don't wait too long Harry. Better too soon then not at all, especially since he already knows. Of course you didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I think he was very moved that it did come out like that."/

"Shit!" Harry said getting the point at last. "Make your self at home," Harry yelled over his shoulder as he ran out to the beach.

Ron shook his head and headed toward the kitchen.

Harry ran out to the beach, his feet sinking into the warm sand. Draco turned to see Harry running toward him. He put the shells down he'd been tossing into the waves and folded his arms across his chest. Harry ran right up to him, kissing him hard. He poured all his feelings into the kiss until he felt Draco's arms encircle his waist. Pulling away he looked deeply into Draco's eyes.

"I am so in love with you Draco. You mean everything to me. I need you. Please forgive me for being so stupid. I should have told you sooner. I'm in love with you."

"Harry," Draco whispered before he pulled Harry to him kissing him passionately. "You mean so much to me. I've never felt this way about anyone." Then Draco kissed Harry again. "Let's go continue where we left off?" Draco fairly purred at Harry.

"Ron's awake," Harry groaned.

"Mmm, later then?" Draco grinned wickedly.

Harry nodded then put his arm around Draco's waist. Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked back.

"How long have you known?" Harry asked cuddling into Draco's shoulder.

'It's been adding up for awhile. Last night was definitely the clincher," Draco said turning to plant a kiss on Harry's head.

"You never know maybe I was covering up my true feelings for your father," Harry chuckled.

"That's an interesting picture, my dad and I sharing you," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me you are kidding," Harry looked wide-eyed at Draco.

"Didn't I tell you Malfoy men share everything?" Draco teased.

Laughing they entered the house arm in arm.

"Everything okay?" Ron yelled from the kitchen.

But there was no answer. He walked out of the kitchen to find Harry and Draco kissing.

"Okay, hard to answer with a tongue down your throat?" Ron teased.

The kiss broke off as Harry broke into laughter. Draco scowled. Ron chuckled.

"Your mother was looking for you RONALD," Draco teased with no trace of malice.

"Yeah, I bet she was," Ron sneered as he plopped down into a chair.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Ron something happen?" Harry asked.

"I have some papers to check over," Draco said looking understandingly at Harry. Harry smiled at Draco before he left the room.

"He sure has changed," Ron chuckled.

"We all have," Harry replied sitting down opposite Ron. "But you didn't come here to talk about Draco, or did you?"

"Just a few days ago I was sobbing my heart out thinking we could never talk like this again," Ron shook his head.

"Ron you're avoiding telling me something. So it must have something to do with me, Draco or your dad." Harry concluded.

"Nothing wrong with your mind," Ron drawled, "Yeah, you got it in one. Dad and I had a HUGE row. He said if I was a real friend I'd break you two up." The red head leaned forward to look at his best friend. "Harry I don't care if it was a house elf you were shagging if it meant you would come back to us."

"Eww," Harry felt ill. "Ron if it helps any we haven't, you know."

"I didn't need to know that. But now that I do, um, why not?"

"Um, I don't know, too soon I suppose. But look, enough about my love life. So what happened after your row?"

"Dad told me he would have nothing to do with me if I didn't stop you. He said it wasn't safe; that all Malfoy's were the same. He still thinks of Lucius and everything. They had a real feud between them. But I figure if he makes you happy, and brought you back he's okay. It's still weird to see you snogging though."

"I'm sorry to cause problems for you Ron. But I appreciate you standing up for me. It's just going to take time, but he'll come around eventually."

"Well I figured I'd hang out here a bit, until he cooled off. But I suppose I ought to be going."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah I know, but I better try to smooth things over for mum's sake. Besides Hermione will be wondering what's going on. Crazy Dad seems to think the Dark Lord is coming back.

Ron vanished.

You you you you you you you you you you you

"You haven't seen the world seen the world inside"

the days,

you sleep,

you hope,

you wait

imagine faith it disappears and

….All the dreams you have you say

come and taste and like

and try and take your mind away

hey hey

I don't know but I believe in yesterday and knowing what it is to bleed and knowing your okay

Are you waiting?

"No matter what you say

No matter what you do

No matter what I'm always right there behind you."

"No matter what you say

No matter what you do

No matter what I'm always right there behind you."

You you you you you you you you you you you

Bombarded by the atmosphere

you breathe

you choke

you breathe again

Conversation disappears you realize they are not your friends

The panic of the future

is you dig

you hope

you jerk

you find

another way

hey hey

I don't know but I believe in yesterday

and knowing what it is to bleed

and knowing your okay

Are you waiting?

"No matter what you say

No matter what you do

No matter what I'm always right there behind you."

"No matter what you say

No matter what you do

No matter what I'm right there behind you."

You opened my veins

No I don't feel the same.

No no no

"No matter what you say

No matter what you do

No matter what I'm always right there behind you."

Draco heard Harry singing again, but he wasn't in the kitchen. He couldn't make out the words, just the pain in them. In desperation, he ran outside where he found he could hear him better. He turned again looking up to find Harry sitting on the roof. In a blink, he gathered Harry up in his arms and let him cry. Draco apparated them both inside to the couch holding Harry tightly to him.

"Talk to me Harry," Draco pleaded.

"I watched. I made sure. He can't," Harry choked.

"Who can't?" Draco cried.

"I hold on. I hold on. But you don't know how I feel" Harry sang as he cried rocking back and forth. "Nothing seems to heal, Nothing seems to work

Nothing seems as beautiful, I'm old enough to take all the mistakes"

Harry?" Draco begged.

"Hold on, I hold on! But you don't know how I feel," Harry sang rocking slowly.

"DOBBY!

Pop!

"Dobby please get Remus Lupin here right away!"

Pop!

"How do you hate? I'm out of excuses…It's you…I hold on

I hold on. Losing my heart. Losing my pride…" Harry sang as he rocked.

Crack!

"Draco what's wrong?" Remus said as he ran over to the pair.

"I don't know Ron was here. They talked and then I found him on the roof singing. He usually sings when he is happy, but he seems to have taken it another way.

"I hold on I hold on…I can't let it go…you don't know how I feel." Harry sang clutching onto Draco for dear life.

"Damn it! What did Ron say to him?"

"I don't know I left the room so they could talk!" Draco screamed in aggravation.

"I'll go find out!" Remus yelled before he vanished.

Crack!

"Come back to me Harry." Draco held Harry tightly while he continued to sing. "Please Harry, don't let go."

"Where the bloody hell is Ron?" Remus snapped when he reached the Burrow. His gaze took in Arthur looking stunned.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"WHERE IS HE?'" Remus growled loudly making the windows shake.

"Easy old man he's upstairs!" Arthur paled.

Crack!

"What the hell did you say to Harry?" Remus growled.

"Huh, what? Why?" asked Ron who appeared to be packing.

"Because he's fallen apart. What did you say?" Remus growled.

"Um, oh shit. I bet that's it! I said Dad was crazy and acting like the Dark Lord was coming back."

"Shit! Get to the house!" Remus ordered and paling visibly Ron apparated to Harry's. Remus reappeared downstairs, grabbed Arthur by the collar and apparated him as well.

Ron ran right over to the couch where Harry was rocking back and forth in Draco's arms. They were both crying.

"What did you say to him?" Draco choked out.

"That dad thought the Dark Lord was coming back," Ron whispered.

"What the bloody hell, were you thinking?" Draco snarled.

"I hold on I hold on…I can't let it go…you don't know how I feel." Harry sang as Arthur and Remus appeared.

"OH my!" Arthur exclaimed.

"This is all your damn fault!" Draco screamed. "Tell him he's gone!"

"Harry, this is Ron. He's gone you killed him. There's no way he's coming back. Dad's crazy." Ron said glaring at Arthur.

"Um, he's right Harry. Voldemort is gone for good."

Harry screamed as the name was mentioned wrapping himself tighter against Draco.

"Baby, he's gone. Please come back to me. It's Draco, come back honey."

"My Draco," Harry gasped.

"Yes baby, your Draco. Come back to me. You heard he's gone."

'I watched. I made sure." Harry whispered.

"How did you make sure Harry?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I ripped out his heart," Harry whispered. "Dumbledore said to."

"You what?" Remus gasped. "They were both covered in blood, but we never thought to find out why. OH my god."

"I had to make sure," Harry whispered. "He came back before."

"Shit," Ron gasped.

"You did it Harry. He's gone honey." Draco whispered hoarsely.

"It was still warm," Harry whispered. "I laughed. I was so angry. He killed my parents. He killed Cedric. I threw it away because it was worthless."

"It's over baby," Draco whispered stroking Harry's hair.

"You think he's coming back don't you?" Harry turned his tear filled eyes to Arthur.

"No. Not anymore," Arthur whispered in shock.

"Obliviate memoria," Remus said pulling out his wand pointing it at Harry with tears running down his face.

Harry blinked once, then twice.

"Draco honey, why are you crying?" Harry asked looking into Draco's face.

Remus motioned the Weasley's into the kitchen before Harry noticed them. All three sat shakily at the kitchen table. They were all speechless.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked after they'd gone. "What do you remember?"

"I told you I was in love with you. You wanted to snog some more, but I said Ron was here." Harry responded. "Why?"

Draco nodded and put his wand to Harry's back, kissed him then muttered the sleeping charm before laying him down on the couch. He blindly walked out to the kitchen before grabbing a beer out of a cooler. Then he sat down with the others.

"I, uh, did a sleeping charm on him." Draco whispered.

"Bloody hell, no wonder he snapped," Ron gasped.

"Dumbledore incinerated the body on the spot," Remus added.

"But he chose to live because of you," Arthur said looking at Draco.

"Now I understand why only love could bring him back. Hate had sent him into his own personal hell." Remus responded.

"He told you today didn't he?" Ron asked.

Draco nodded. "The last thing he remembers is telling me how he feels about me."

"We must agree right now never to mention this to anyone. If that memory resurfaces we might lose him for good." Remus stated bluntly. Everyone nodded in complete agreement.

"I'm sorry Draco for doubting you," Arthur said sincerely. Ron smiled and slapped his dad on the back.

"Apology accepted," Draco responded quietly downing his beer in one go.

"I still can't believe it," Ron whispered. "I mean it's hard to picture Harry doing that."

"No one knows the level of anger and hatred in him by that point," Remus replied.

"I do," Draco retorted. "I watched him grow in anger, coldness and strength each year we were at school. Being the brunt of his anger I knew how strong he'd become. Hate made him strong enough to do what had to be done."

"And Dumbledore carefully nurtured that anger to make him the perfect weapon," Arthur added.

"Bastard," Ron growled.

"Genius," Draco said softly. All heads turned to look at him.

"Don't get me wrong I'd like to kill him for what he did to Harry. But every move that old geezer made was part of a perfectly planned strategy. From the moment he left Harry on that doorstep until he made sure Voldemort was gone. He molded and sculpted Harry's psyche and powers. Father was right he should never have been Headmaster. It wasn't suited to him. But he must have taken the job just for this purpose. Didn't he retire after Harry's mission was complete?"

"Bloody hell," Arthur gasped. Remus nodded as did Ron.

"I think I'd like my memory erased of the vision of Harry doing…that," Ron whispered.

"No. We must remember to protect Harry," Draco said shortly.

The remaining men at the table nodded. The Weasley's said their goodbyes before they left.

"What are you going to do now?" Remus asked Draco.

"Replace all the hatred in Harry I can with something else," Draco whispered looking meaningfully out toward where Harry slept.

"Doctor's orders?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Because I want to," Draco replied looking at the werewolf.

"Does he know that you are in love with him?" Remus asked.

"I, uh," Draco stammered his eyes wide.

"Right, well I'll stop by tomorrow?" Remus said then stood up and vanished.

Draco walked out to the couch where Harry lay sleeping silently. "Enervate."

"Hi honey," Harry said with a yawn. "Where's Ron?"

"He went home. His father apologized."

"Oh, good that was really bothering me."

Draco nodded.

"Draco what's wrong?" Harry asked pulling Draco down onto the couch.

"Tell me again Harry," Draco whispered looking into Harry's brilliantly green eyes.

"I'm in love with you Draco." Harry repeated with a smile. Draco closed his eyes letting the sensation of those words wash over him. Then smiling he lowered the last of his walls coming at last to a conclusion of his own.

"I'm in love with you too, Harry." Draco whispered. Harry gasped.

"Do you mean that?" Harry whispered. Draco nodded before pulling Harry into his arms for another kiss.

"No," Harry said pulling away.

He took Draco's arm and led him to the bedroom. Draco smiled as Harry pulled him down on top of him. Emerald eyes met Sapphire eyes before they closed in a heated kiss.

"My Draco," Harry whispered when Draco began to kiss down his throat.

They slowly removed each others' shirts. Carefully they explored the previously unknown areas by kissing, licking and nibbling. Their still clothed hips began to grind together.

"My everything,"' Draco whispered reaching down the front of Harry's jeans. Lost in sensation Harry stopped his assault as Draco stroked him while licking his ear. Harry went rigid then writhed, he was so close. "Come for me baby," Draco purred.

"Oh gods, yes Draco!" Harry groaned before shooting his load. Draco licked his fingers then kissed Harry again.

Harry rolled Draco over licking at his navel while he undid Draco's pants. He reached down to stroke him as his tongue darted in and out of it his navel. Draco moaned as Harry increased the speed of his strokes. Stiffening, Draco reached a hand down running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Your turn baby, give it to me now," Harry whispered. Draco bucked then screamed Harry's name as he climaxed.

Minutes later Harry lay in Draco's arms. Draco was playing with Harry's hair again when Draco began to hum.

"What are you humming?" Harry asked.

"A muggle song I heard in London. But, I don't have much of a voice," Draco chuckled.

"Please?" Harry asked.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Give me a reason to make you mine

I will devour you

Take all the pain away

I cannot stay my hand

from reaching out

So that I can devour you

For all eternity

It seems to ease my mind

to know that you have brought meaning to my life"

"You have a beautiful voice," Harry whispered. "Did you mean all that?"

"Yes," Draco said before he kissed Harry again. "But you are the one with a beautiful voice."

"When did you hear me sing?"

"Lots of times, in the kitchen and the waterfall," Draco replied trying to block out the last time.

"OH man I am so embarrassed," Harry replied trying to burrow into Draco's arms.

"Why? I loved it. It tells me what you're thinking."

"You realize we crossed a boundary here." Harry said after a time.

"If you expect me to apologize forget it," Draco chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were in for. Once we make love I'll never let you go," Harry whispered.

"I seem to remember you being possessive of me the first day we dated. Not that I blame you." Draco laughed as Harry hit him with a pillow before they began a second round of snogging.

Growl

"Um hungry love?" Harry teased between gasps as Draco kissed every inch of his chest.

"Mmm, can't I just eat you?" Draco growled.

"Are you the same man who didn't want to date me?" Harry remarked running a finger down Draco's chest.

"I just needed to be convinced," Draco responded.

"Right," Harry said getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Draco pouted.

"Dinner?" Harry chuckled leaving the room shirtless and pants still slightly undone showing just the slightest trail of dark hair leading down to his jeans from his chest. Draco watched him walk away enjoying the view.

"Damn, I am one lucky man," Draco said softly.

"Yes, you are," Harry called.

"BRAT!" Draco called.

He rolled over, then went to go tackle some paperwork. As Draco settled in he heard Harry singing once again. He closed his eyes as he listened.

Make me feel again  
Slide across my skin again  
Let me uncover you to rediscover you  
And I will open up  
If you promise to give in  
On this perfect night  
Let the two of us be one  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today  
So make me feel again  
Feel your every breath again  
Nevermind everyone  
There's only me and you  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you today  
Just to be with you  
We will be again another time  
No matter what all the others say  
Cause I would leave it all so far behind  
Just to be with you today  
So we will be again another time  
And I will do all I need to do  
To leave the others all so far behind  
Just so I can be  
Just so I can be...  
...With you, with you, with you, with you...

Draco gave up on the paperwork. He walked out to the kitchen sliding his hands around Harry's bare waist when he got close enough.

"I think that's my favorite one so far," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He ran his hands up Harry's bare back, causing a slight shiver.

"Draco how can I concentrate with you doing that?" Harry whispered.

"Doing what?" Draco purred bringing his hands to Harry's chest, running one up and the other down.

Harry put down what he had in his hands and turned off the stove. He leaned back into Draco and raised his arms up so his arms circled Draco's neck.

"Oh god Draco," Harry moaned as Draco slipped a hand into the front of his pants. Draco ground himself into Harry's backside.

"Harry, can dinner wait?" Draco whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah," Harry gasped as Draco teased a nipple with his other hand while the other began to stroke his erection.

"I love just feeling you Harry," Draco purred. A funny little noise came from Harry's throat. "How can your skin be so soft, and these muscles so hard?"

Harry felt Draco's hands running lightly over his abdomen; he could see his pale hands against his own tanned skin.

"Draco please,' Harry whimpered as beads of sweat started to form on his skin.

"Please what?" Draco replied stroking Harry even faster.

"Don't stop." Harry shuddered with need as he watched Draco caress his chest and cock.

"Not yet," Draco replied huskily before kissing Harry so passionately it sent Harry right over the edge.

Harry sagged against Draco, his scream drowning in his lovers' mouth, his arms falling limply to his sides. Draco turned Harry around holding him tightly.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Draco asked.

"I know what you do to me,' Harry gasped.

"Let me enlighten you. Every day, hour, and minute we are together I just want to hold you, feel you, love you. I hear you sing and it warms me. It beckons me to you. God Harry, I've never felt this way with anyone. What are you doing to me?"

"Returning the favor?" Harry asked as he began to kiss Draco's chest lavishing special attention to each nipple while running a hand down Draco's back. Draco rolled his head back and moaned as Harry started to lick his navel.

"How is it you taste like candy?" Harry whispered as he tugged Draco's pants down. "Damn, you are so beautiful."

"Harry," Draco moaned.

"It's okay love," Harry breathed causing Draco's cock to twitch. He licked it all around the head before enveloping it in his mouth.

"Merlin," Draco gasped reaching down to hold Harry's shoulders.

Harry ran a tongue over the top, through the slit, nibbled at the sides and licked the shaft slowly. After just a short time Draco stiffened from the attentions of Harry's talented mouth. Harry began to hum the last song he sang and Draco screamed.

"HARRY!"

The emerald-eyed man sucked and licked his lover dry before he pulled his pants back up to finally hold the blond in his arms.

"Harry, Dobby is on retainer today come to bed with me," Draco whispered. The raven-haired man nodded.

"Dobby!"

POP!

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Take over fixing dinner please. Ring a bell or something when it's done," Harry said looking into Draco's eyes.

"Yes, Dobby would be happy to!"

"Wonderful," Draco whispered apparating them to the bed.

"Harry, I need to hold you." Draco said at an arms length from Harry.

"Draco, you mean so much to me." Harry said cuddling in to hold Draco.

The blond ran a hand up and down Harry's back.

"You know I keep thinking I'm going to wake up alone in the Manor." Draco said.

"Well that makes sense. We haven't been together that long." Harry replied.

"It's just been so intense, like nothing else in my life."

"Welcome to being in love." Harry whispered before he kissed Draco again.

FIN


End file.
